


In Your Arms is Paradise

by neverananghel



Series: The Dildoverse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sequel, aka the sequel some people asked but i didn't think i could fulfill, hope you enjoy!, now human!chanyeol bangs kyungsoo, sequel to because heaven's by your side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverananghel/pseuds/neverananghel
Summary: When Kyungsoo stepped into Heaven’s sex shop, he was only looking for a toy. Instead, he found so much more. (Or, now human!Chanyeol bangs Kyungsoo)





	In Your Arms is Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Because Heaven's By Your Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149539) a.k.a. the dildo fic! 
> 
> Thanks to my dearest friends Abs and Kae for letting me whine about this fic so much that I can't event UGH Also to Magenta (a.k.a. @alphaseok) and Susanne (a.k.a. @Llunastria)
> 
> This was my source of stress from the last quarter of 2017 until now, so please give me some slack for this LOL
> 
> I recommend reading Because Heaven's By Your Side first before reading this. :)

When Kyungsoo went to Baekhyun’s boyfriend’s sex shop, he was only looking for a toy that could sate his desires.  He’s tired of wasting all his effort in finding a boyfriend, a fling, or even a one night stand that could indulge his sexual appetite. The time it takes to find someone, only to find out later that they were not— _big—_ enough is truly disappointing.

 

So when he found “Chanyeol” at Yixing’s sex shop, he was overjoyed. The dildo was there, at the farthest back corner of the shop, seemingly forgotten. The size was just… _wow._ He found the perfect toy he could play with any time of the day—no hassle, no disappointments. His dildo turning into a human wasn’t expected, but wasn’t unwelcome, too. Especially—

 

“ _Ah—_ Chanyeol— _ah!”_

Kyungsoo moans loudly as Chanyeol pins him against the wall, his wrists locked together under a large hand as the other male continues to suck marks into his neck.

 

They just came back from the shop—which is not a shop anymore, really—with Kyungsoo attacking the former dildo with a heated kiss, hands roaming all over the other’s body. Because who wouldn’t? Kyungsoo may have bad eyesight that causes him to glare at everyone and everything without his lenses, but even with that, he can tell that human Chanyeol is a _damn_ fine human specimen. He doesn’t know if he has to thank the horny lovebirds (gods) for making the former dildo this way or not, but whoever it is, he’s grateful.

 

Chanyeol kisses back as eagerly, tongue invading Kyungsoo’s mouth, reversing their positions. He grinds his erection on the other’s thigh that’s slotted between his legs, his hands moving to remove Chanyeol’s shirt.

 

Once the barrier has been removed, Kyungsoo roams his eyes and hands on the other’s body. “Oh my _god,_ Chanyeol— _ngh,_ fuck, more—” he moans when the former dildo snuck in a hand in his shirt, pinching the nipples, “you look delicious.”

 

The former dildo smirks at his love, “You, too, babe. But you need to get naked first.” He then moans when instead of answering, Kyungsoo lowers his lips to lap at Chanyeol’s collarbone, subconsciously appreciating the marks that bloom, “Oh—fuck—Kyungso—”

Suddenly, Kyungsoo stops. He detaches himself from Chanyeol and says, “Bedroom.” Then he goes, shredding clothes along the way. And Chanyeol—Chanyeol eagerly follows.

 

Kyungsoo can’t stop his moan of delight the moment his hand wraps around Chanyeol’s member, stuck with the realization that as much as Baekhyun and Yixing’s perfectly timed message earlier shone light to the mystery of Chanyeol’s identity, what he’s holding now is really his dildo, just warmer, more realistic, and _definitely_ , he moans just thinking of the pleasure that the dick he’s holding now can bring to him, a million times better**.

 

They both don’t waste any time. Chanyeol hovers over Kyungsoo, lining up his cock outside Kyungsoo’s hole after the human argued that he doesn’t need any more preparation considering that he did have the former dildo’s cock inside him all night. Okay, so maybe Kyungsoo’s hole may not be that stretched anymore, but he’s too excited to experience a real human dick again (his last sexual experience is with a guy he met from a club a few months back with a dick only a quarter of Chanyeol’s) that he’s even considering them doing it raw next time.

 

So he gives passes Chanyeol the lube he has stocked—reminding himself to buy more when he realizes that it’s almost empty—and bending his back even more until his chest touches the sheets, his nipples rubbing on them, and pushing his ass even nearer to the former toy’s crotch, shivering in anticipation when he feels the tip touch his rim.

 

Chanyeol pushes in slowly, not wanting to hurt his love and at the same time savoring the heat that’s engulfing his cock. He stays like that for a few moments, both of them breathing hard, until Kyungsoo breathes out a “move” that he immediately follows, pulling out until only the tip of his cock remains in his love’s hole, and then slamming back in with full force, a scream tearing out of Kyungsoo’s throat when Chanyeol does it again, and again, and again.

 

Kyungsoo’s prostate is abused and he _loves_ it, his eyes rolling back, tears streaming down his cheeks, saliva pooling in his mouth and dripping. He feels wrecked and he doesn’t really remember much, his memories too hazy on what’s happening, only focusing on the burning and addictive pleasure he feels. He barely remembers letting out incoherent noises—screams, moans, groans—his breath feeling like it’s being stolen from his lungs until there’s only white and the overwhelming feeling of jumping and falling at the same time. All the tension leaves his body, and he lies boneless on the bed, letting Chanyeol take and take and take until the other releases inside him, making him moan from oversensitivity, a shudder covering his body from his head to his toes when he feels his insides being filled, letting out a sigh of contentment when he feels the cum sloshing in him.

 

He’s already knocked out by the time Chanyeol pulls out, a blissed-out smile never leaving his lips. As he dreams, he reaffirms that the best decision he made in all his years of existence so far is buying the dildo in Yixing’s shop (he still regrets meeting Baekhyun and Yixing though).

 

\--

It’s only the next day, as he sips his black (as black as his heart, as Baekhyun always says) coffee and prepares breakfast for him and his new housemate, does he come into the realization Chanyeol “supposedly” doesn’t exist in this world.

 

Chanyeol is a dildo turned human. There may be other Chanyeols in the world, but this Chanyeol, his former sex toy, most probably doesn’t have any records—no birth certificate, no IDs, not listed in the government— _nothing_.

 

There’s also the problem of whether Chanyeol will stay as a human forever or not. Just like how Cinderella had a time limit, will Chanyeol’s human form have one, too? Or do they need to do something for him to stay as a human? Does Chanyeol event _want_ to stay as a human? (That last question makes Kyungsoo feel an unfamiliar twinge in his heart when he thinks of Chanyeol not being beside him in the future, despite having just spent a few days together. One night together and he’s grown heavily attached.)

 

This “person”, who is now eating kimchi fried rice, wearing his oversized clothes, and will most likely be staying in his house for possibly forever, is entirely dependent on him.

 

Kyungsoo feels faint.

 

\--

 

As days passed, Chanyeol living with him turns out to be more of a positive thing than a negative one. For one, he has someone afraid enough of him to actually do the chores whenever he tells them to. Despite being just a fake dick a few days prior, Chanyeol easily learns things. He likes watching Kyungsoo doing stuff around the house, and in turn, learns from him.

 

A day after what Kyungsoo dubbed in his mind as the “best human sex I’ve had so help me if there is a God but since Baekhyun and Yixing are supposedly gods better not”, Chanyeol takes the dishwashing duty from him. And when he learned how to work Kyungsoo’s huge ass TV, the former sex toy often watches cooking shows, trying them at home, which surprisingly, 90% of the time turns out to be good.

 

And the _sex—_ oh god the sex—is definitely the biggest advantage of having Chanyeol live with him. Kyungsoo’s never felt so sated, his grumpy days lessening from the amount of dicking he receives. His coworkers even noticed his mood shift, commenting on how he has that “glow”, and how happy he looks nowadays. He threatens to murder them most of the time, but even he can’t deny how light he feels ever since his oversized dildo turned into an oversized human.

 

But still, the uncertainty of Chanyeol’s identity remains. They’d have to do something about it soon.

 

\--

 

Okay so maybe calling Baekhyun to ask for his help while he has Chanyeol's dick in his ass is not a good idea.

 

This is all Chanyeol’s fault, really. Cue flashback.

 

_Kyungsoo opens his eyes blearily; mind barely awake, feeling cold and all kinds of wrong. He stretches his hand to the other side of the bed, feeling for the presence of someone, only to be left disappointed when he finds just an empty space beside him._ Oh, so that’s what woke him up.

 

_Ever since their situation happened, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo haven’t really discussed their sleeping arrangements. But since Kyungsoo is one horny slut and Chanyeol—besotted and so recklessly and deeply in love—reciprocates, their nightly activities (morning and lunch activities, too, whenever Kyungsoo’s not busy) leave them no choice but to share the bed. It was awkward at first, having another—long, impossibly long—body beside him, but as time goes by, he gets used to it, and even likes the fact that he doesn’t have to rely on multiple blankets anymore for warmth, especially when the days and nights can be chillingly cold._

_Gathering his senses, Kyungsoo gets up from the bed, discarding the blanket that is wrapped around him. That’s when he notices the weird sounds coming from outside his bedroom._

_Curiosity piqued, he goes to the closet and changes into a fresh set of clothes, then picking up the discarded clothing from the night before, and leaves the bedroom. He drops off first the dirty clothes in the laundry room and slowly goes to the living room where he figures the sound comes from._

_He’s sure that he’s never run faster in his life that he does now._

_Because there, sitting on the couch across his huge-ass TV, is Chanyeol, watching_ porn. _He then realizes that the weird noises he heard earlier were the moans and groans from the video. He can feel his face burning as he runs immediately to grab the remote from the coffee table and quickly switches the TV off. The embarrassment and mortification he’s feeling make him unreasonably irritated. He doesn’t mean to, but by the time he turns to the Chanyeol, his tone is raised, his expression both hot and cold, “Why are you watching_ that _so early in the morning?”_

_Chastised, Chanyeol lowers his head and sits stiffly on the couch, “I was just,” he mumbles softly, “…studying.”_

_“Wh—what?”_

_Chanyeol now looks up at him, his expression guilty and pouting, his face makes Kyungsoo want to cuddle him and inexplicably aroused (he wonders if this can be filed under “kinks”). Chanyeol repeat what he said, a little louder than before, “I was studying.”_

_“Studying?”_

_“Yeah… Yixing always plays videos like that at the shop. He says they’re educational videos. It’ll help us give more pleasure to our owners—”_

_Kyungsoo can feel his face burning again, but because of a completely different reason, “Come again?”_

_It seems like Chanyeol can’t hear him, nervousness and the need to defend himself making him babble endlessly, “Yixing always say that we can learn a lot from those videos. It’ll help make whoever buys us happier. Sometimes, Yixing and Baekhyun are also in the vide—”_

_Oh god._

_He’s so going to kill Yixing and Baekhyun the next time he sees them. He puts a stop to Chanyeol’s rambles before he learns something that he won’t ever want to know, “Okay, okay! Chanyeol, you can stop right there.”_

_The former dildo immediately shuts up, looking down once again, his posture and expression the perfect imitation of a kicked puppy—just a giant one at that. Did he really make Kyungsoo, the love his life, angry? His chest becomes heavy just from the thought of it. He peeks up, wanting to see the other’s expression, and asks, “Are you angry?”_

_“No, no,” Kyungsoo immediately replies, his heart squeezing at seeing a giant puppy (with a giant dick proudly making itself known—because only does now Kyungsoo realize that the former dildo isn’t wearing any article of clothing, the erection making him lose focus from what he wants to say—he lowkey approves) at his couch. “I just didn’t want to know or think about what those two,” he adds, disdain and disgust apparent in his tone, “are doing in the videos that they show in the shop. Please.” The info that Chanyeol dropped will surely not go anytime soon, he realizes with a shiver. He’s too young and not fucked enough by the huge cock in front of him to be mentally scarred forever._

_Getting Kyungsoo’s forgiveness, Chanyeol turns back to his perky self, “I’m glad! Now we could try what those two at the video were doing before!!!!”_

Oh boy. _“What is it?”_

_“Cock warming!”_

So now, here they are, on the couch. Well, Chanyeol is. Kyungsoo is on Chanyeol’s lap, with the other’s cock inside him. They’ve been like this since after breakfast, Chanyeol manhandling Kyungsoo in his lap with Kyungsoo not resisting at all, as soon as the plates were dumped in the sink, not bothering to stretch him and just sliding his dick home.

And since he can’t move anyway and he’s actually enjoying what they’re doing right now, why not solve their current dilemma?

 

He bends forward slightly to pick up his phone on the coffee table, Chanyeol sliding halfway out of him from the motion, and settles back immediately once he has his mobile in his hand. He wriggles a little to settle more comfortably on the other’s lap, making the cock inside him slide deeper, Kyungsoo letting out a sigh of contentment as Chanyeol lets out a groan of pleasure.

 

Content with his position, he starts to scroll through his contact list, immediately locating Baekhyun’s name and hitting the call button against all sane judgment.

 

\--

 

The next day, Baekhyun comes barging in Kyungsoo’s apartment. He pushes past a bewildered Chanyeol that opened the door and straight to the kitchen where Kyungsoo’s cooking food for breakfast. Hearing the commotion, Kyungsoo turns to find a fuming Baekhyun, panting heavily as if he ran the 4 flights of stairs needed to reach Kyungsoo’s apartment.

 

Kyungsoo’s about to ask his “friend” what’s gotten into him when Baekhyun beats him into it, “You!”

 

Baekhyun points a finger at Kyungsoo, his brows furrowed deeply and his lips downturned, his expression so distressed that Kyungsoo can see the tips of Baekhyun’s ears getting red and the vein on his neck becoming prominent.

 

“You fucker,” Baekhyun spats angrily, stabbing his finger repeatedly on Kyungsoo’s chest, “need to fucking stop.”

 

“What, what did I do,” Kyungsoo asks, confused. All he did is call Baekhyun yesterday for help, is that such a wrong thing to do? After all, it’s him and his boyfriend who got Kyungsoo into this mess in the first place. Yes, he’s happy with having Chanyeol by his side, but he didn’t exactly wish for his oversized dildo to turn into a human, right?

 

Chanyeol chooses that moment to come to the kitchen, though when he notices the angry and tensed posture of Baekhyun, he decides to stay just by the hallway where he can see them, far from possible harm. Still, Baekhyun notices him from his periphery, and glares at Chanyeol’s direction.

 

“Actually,” Baekhyun continues, still glaring at Chanyeol, “it’s your fault, too. I didn’t know you would cause this much problem for me considering it was _I_ who granted your wish to be ‘someone Kyungsoo loves’ or something like that.”

 

The former dildo squawks, embarrassment flooding his body making him feel warm all over. He turns to look at Kyungsoo’s direction, fearing the expression on his face because while Chanyeol’s confident that Kyungsoo’s enjoying his company aside from sex, they haven’t discussed anything yet. They don’t even know how Chanyeol can survive in this world as a human, or if he will even stay human permanently, cue the reason they—well Kyungsoo—called Baekhyun yesterday.

 

Relief immediately fills his body when he realizes that while the god continues to fume to himself, Kyungsoo is looking at him, his love’s eyes making him feel warm but for a completely different reason from just a few moments ago, a small, exasperated smile on his face directed at Chanyeol.

 

After a few more seconds of angry mumbling and heavy sighing about how Chanyeol and Kyungsoo interrupted Yixing from fucking him yesterday, Baekhyun seems to have exhausted himself and instead leaves the kitchen, flopping down on the couch. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo exchange looks and then follows the god to the living room, Kyungsoo turning off the stove before facing his friend again.

 

When Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are settled (Chanyeol sitting on the floor and leaning on Kyungsoo’s legs since Baekhyun left no space on the couch and Kyungsoo is sitting on the armchair), Baekhyun sits up straight and starts, “Okay, so here’s what we’re gonna do. You had questions yesterday and now I’m here to answer them, since I’m such a benevolent god despite the two of you ruining my and Yixing’s sexy times yesterday.” He scoffs, “Can’t you see how great of a deity I am, huh?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo decides to play along, “Yeah, yeah, sure you are. Okay, so let’s start. First question, will Chanyeol stay as human forever?”

 

Playing with his nails, Baekhyun answers, “Yes and no. As gods, Yixing and I have powers to grant wishes. My jurisdiction is on non-living things, for Yixing, it’s living things. Since Chanyeol is a sex toy making him technically a non-living thing, he falls under my jurisdiction. I granted his wish so he’s now a human.”

 

“Okay, and?”

 

“The thing is, though Yixing and I are gods, we’re not exactly ‘omnipotent’ or anything like that. You see, even as gods, we still have things that we can’t touch. For example, we can’t exactly do Frankenstein shit like bring back the dead. Or make someone fall in love. And since we’re not born as gods and our powers were gifted, we’ve got more limitations. Sure, we’re immortals, but we can only use our powers to grant wishes, example number fucking one,” Baekhyun continues, pointing at Chanyeol, “so unless Chanyeol wishes that he be not human anymore, his form right now can be considered permanent.”

 

Kyungsoo relaxes bit by bit, only now realizing just how tense he’s been holding himself up since Baekhyun arrived. He feels the weight of Chanyeol’s body leaning on him so he moves his hand to card through the other’s hair, Chanyeol leaning more on Kyungsoo when he feels Kyungsoo’s fingers kneading his scalp.

 

“Okay, next question,” Kyungsoo starts, “what about Chanyeol’s identity? What can we do about it?”

 

“Kyungsoo, my dear,” Baekhyun starts coo, moving to pinch Kyungsoo’s cheeks but failing when Kyungsoo moves away from him, “fine, you ungrateful horny slut. Do you not watch action movies? You know, the thing they do when they create fake identities and shits like that.”

 

Glaring, Kyungsoo disregards Baekhyun’s remarks. He doesn’t need the god to stay even longer in his apartment, his presence only a major disturbance not only to him but also to Chanyeol, who has already fallen asleep beside him. He smiles a little. Even when he sees it almost every morning and sometimes at night, he will never get tired of seeing Chanyeol’s face so relaxed and peaceful when he’s asleep.

 

And while his dildo turned human is asleep, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun give life to Chanyeol’s identity.

 

\--

 

Long story short—Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, of course with inputs from Chanyeol, come up with this:

 

_NAME: Park Chanyeol_

_AGE: 26_

_BIRTHDAY: November 27, 1992_

_HOMETOWN: Seoul, South Korea_

_NATIONALITY: Korean_

The story they came up with is that Chanyeol became an orphan at a young age, and has been living with a family friend who became his guardian, until that man died. Since Chanyeol doesn’t know any other people, he decides to drop out of high school and just decides to work to live. He gets introduced to Kyungsoo by Baekhyun and Yixing, they date, and now they live together, the end.

 

A week later, Yixing drops by Kyungsoo’s apartment with food and IDs for Chanyeol. Kyungsoo doesn’t particularly want to know how Yixing got IDs for Chanyeol, so he just chucks it up to it being one of the things that Yixing can do as a god. He thanks the god still, more open of his appreciation for his help than Baekhyun’s when he sees how Chanyeol’s face lit up when he saw the IDs Yixing gave him.

 

Chanyeol’s now starting on learning academically, taking online classes for his reading, writing, and other subjects that students usually take, Kyungsoo usually helping him when he comes back from work on his homework and answers all of Chanyeol’s questions, no matter how silly they are sometimes, the best that he can.

 

With Chanyeol filling up the usually cold silence of his life, he’s happier. He doesn’t know what the future will bring, but he has a feeling that whatever it will be fine. He has someone by his side that looks at him like he’s the sun in the sky and has a giant dick that can fuck him all the time he wants, he’s sure he will be okay. They will be okay.

 

**BONUS:**

Yixing doesn’t usually barge into someone’s home like this, but his lover does and he can’t deny Baekhyun anything, so he just follows. Baekhyun enters Kyungsoo’s apartment like it’s his own, strolling confidently through the hallway, not caring if Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are prepared (or presentable) to entertain them as guests, as unwelcome as they may be.

 

That’s why he’s confused when instead of coming into the living room; he bumps into his boyfriend’s back. He lets out a noise of confusion, Baekhyun immediately shushing him and pointing discreetly to the two people in the living room.

 

Leaning forward, Yixing sees that it’s only Kyungsoo and Chanyeol, both fully clothed, though as he looks closely, he sees that Kyungsoo is on Chanyeol’s lap. Nothing out of the ordinary there, right? They do live here, they can very well be in any position in their house, considering that they weren’t really expecting someone—or in this case, someones—barging into their home. He makes a face at his boyfriend, opening his mouth to ask why is he stalling, when Baekhyun just shushes him again, gesturing for him to listen.

 

Sighing, Yixing just turns back into the two people in the living room and listens. “Chanyeol,” he hears Kyungsoo say a little breathlessly, “I—I—”

 

He can see Chanyeol’s body tense, his hands gripping the fabric of Kyungsoo’s sweats on his thighs, “What is it, Soo?”

 

“Chanyeol, I—” Kyungsoo starts again, “I… I lo—I love you.”

 

Yixing can see Chanyeol’s eyes widen, his fingers tightening their grip on Kyungsoo, his entire body reflecting the surprise he feels. Chanyeol breathes, “Soo, I—”

 

And just right then, his boyfriend enters the living room, whooping loudly in delight from witnessing a confession scene from their friends, “KYUNGSOO!!!!!! CONGRATULATIONS, YOU’RE NOW FULLY GROWN UP!!!!!!! MY BABY IS GROWING UP SO FAST, CONFESSING HIS LOVE ON HIS BOYFRIEND AND ALL!!!!!! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU!!!!!!!!”

 

Their moment interrupted, Kyungsoo quickly removes himself from Chanyeol’s lap, glaring at the intruder. Yixing follows after his lover slowly, waving back sheepishly to Chanyeol when he sees the other smile at seeing him.

 

Baekhyun wraps his arms at Kyungsoo, the other still sending murderous glares on his boyfriend and him. Unfazed, Baekhyun just continues to babble about how they should celebrate since Kyungsoo finally said the L-word to Chanyeol and because they’re now back again.

 

He can see that rejection is already on the tip of Kyungsoo’s tongue, but as soon as Baekhyun releases him, Chanyeol perks up at the idea of a party between the four of them.

 

Yixing will always treasure the image of a Kyungsoo’s cold rejection vanishing in front of Chanyeol’s puppy eyes.

 

\--

 

It’s only later, when everything’s quieted down, does Yixing hear Chanyeol’s reply. “Soo,” he catches Chanyeol start, “you know I love you too, right?”

 

Instead of listening to what Kyungsoo will say as a response, Yixing bends down to kiss his lover. Maybe someday, he can tell their story, too.

**Author's Note:**

> ** The idea of Kyungsoo coming to a realization that human!Chanyeol is really his dildo when he held Chanyeol’s dick is from a comment LOL (Whoever you are, Nindie-ssi, thank you for commenting and giving me an idea <3)
> 
> I’ve been giving hints on this on Twitter constantly (or more like complain, tbh). Who knows, maybe Yixing will really be able to tell their story in the future!
> 
> This is nowhere near as good as the first one, but I hope you still enjoy it. Feel free to comment below! As always, not proofread and beta’d. If you notice any mistakes, you can comment it and I’ll be happy to fix it! 
> 
> PS: Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/cheonsassime/) for more screaming! Also, happy 6th anniversary EXO and happy birthday Kim Jonghyun! <3


End file.
